Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 6 + (10 - 8 \times 2) \times 9 $
Solution: $ = 6 + (10 - 16) \times 9 $ $ = 6 + (-6) \times 9 $ $ = 6 - 54 $ $ = -48 $